Born to this Life
by valalight
Summary: Anna moved to the town of Forks to get away from the terrifying secrets of her family, But can she continue to run when she befriends Bella Swan, a girl dieing to join a terrifying family of her own? Can she run from what she's become?
1. Could he be…?

AN: hello! And thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it, I believe that this story will have my full attention for a while, so expect another update sometime in the future .

About the plot: I stole some ideas from the book "the society of S" so if you have read that book you may see some similaritys.

This story will go along with the same timeline as the book Twilight, I'm not gonna take out major parts of the story, like when Edward leaves.

I will try to make it a great story with the characters acting like themselves, not what I WANT them to act like (hate AU and out of character)

Well, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter one "Could he be…?"**

_As I ran through the forest gusts of wind blew past me, the exhilarating feel of the cold winter air filled me with a long lost sensation. I felt at home as I ran-large evergreen trees quickly passing me by. It was perfect._

_I laughed to myself as I jumped over a moss covered log, it felt so good to run free—to good._

_A feeling of dread enclosed on me and I halted my fast pace. In panic I surveyed my scenery. The night sky showed brightly with a full moon giving the forest a eerie glow. Something was wrong. . . I couldn't tell what, but deep in my chest I could feel it. The heavy weight sank deeper and deeper on my heart. A cold sweat broke on my skin._

_The cracking of a branch caught my attention and I quickly turned around in a panic, the scenery spinning in my vision. I tried to call out but my voice wouldn't come, it was held back in fear._

_'why was I so afraid?'_

_In a swirl of chaos I got my answer._

_Staring at me, at a disturbingly close proximity was the beast. His eyes filled with a freighting glean. On his face was a smirk, but that quickly disappeared behind a look of disgust._

_In that moment I knew my life would come to an end._

_It was an odd feeling- even though I knew my fate came closer and closer, even though I knew that this beast would be my down fall-I felt at peace._

_It was an odd sensation, one that only came when you knew a story was coming to an end. The sinking feeling after the climax._

_I've been waiting for this moment since the day I was born in to this fate. It was only natural._

_As he glared at me with hate filled eyes, a smile came to my face._

_"I'm ready." I say with a shaky voice. . . But to my surprise my fate never comes, I wait, and wait but he never strikes. He just stands their, glairing._

_Why won't he strike?_

_The anticipation is worse than death._

_- - - - - - -_

I awoke with a jump from the terrifying dream, my hands still trembling. Looking around I quickly composed my self- I was after all- in my English class.

"Its good to see that you finally regained consciousness miss Fleur" the naisly voice of Mr. Higgins spoke form the front of the class.

"sorry" I murmed, looking down to the wood pattern desk

"As I was saying, It was ambition that was the down fall of Macbeth—" but before the teacher could finish his statement I interrupted "It doesn't help that his wife was a power hungry women who would kill anyone as long as it meant him being king and her being queen." I may have been asleep most of the class, but I was not gonna let the teacher think I didn't know what was going on.

"why yes, that doesn't help the situation for him at all" he replied with a smirk, glad to see that I was-although lazy- a bright girl after all.

I looked around the class room, and smiled at the fact that no one seemed to be looking back at me, or desperately trying to introduce themselves. It was the second week of my move to this small town of Forks, and the school seemed to finally accept that I didn't talk to people-at last not for fun. I would talk to teachers about school subjects, I would debate subjects in class, but I didn't socialize with people unnecessarily. Even after a year of living on my own, Being social was still not an easy thing for me.

I grew up in a small town much like this one, but my father and I kept to our selves mostly. He had his research assistance that would come and go over the years to keep him company. No single one staying for more than 3 years at a time , and me…I had my nannys and my father. He was all I needed. He taught me, and discussed with me. He told me about the world, and helped me through any struggles I had. He was the one constant in my life back home. I had several caretakers. Women who would come a couple hours a day make me my food and clean our old large house, nestled in the woods, but none of them ever got very close to me. To them I was an odd child. . . a girl with no mother who would rather read then watch television. A girl who didn't go out and run around playing in the sun, who enjoyed the rain more. A girl who would rather have study history than play dress up.

But that life was all behind me now. No more father, no more old house, no more little girl who didn't know any better.

No more lies.

I continued to listen to the lecture, until the bell rang loudly. With a sigh I got up form my chair and walked slowly out of the door, observing all the people in front of me, chatting happily with each other about the weekend and how they were gonna bomb on their calculus exam.

Two people caught me interest, a slender girl with dark hair, and a tall boy with bronze colored hair. He had his hand wrapped attentively around the girl and looked down to her with love filled eyes 'sickening' I though in response to such intense emotions.

But the boy…he seemed familiar…His eyes were a familiar gold, his pale flawless skin I would recognize any ware, but not as his…He remined me of my father.

Please review and tell me what you think, and what you hope to happen


	2. Friends

AN: Thank you to the people who reviewed and read this humble story, I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is longer than the last one, I couldn't seem to stop writing.

Please tell me your honest opinion of this story, and tell me what you hope happens, and what you like about it (reviews are candy!)

* * *

**Chapter two "Friends"**

It was a rainy autumn day that the girl, Bell Swan retuned to school, after the "devastating" move of her "perfect" boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I didn't know much about them, besides their names and faces. I knew that Bella was the new girl before me, that she befriended Angela Weber (a girl in my home room) and Tyler (a boy who insisted on talking to me, despite my unenthused personality). I heard form several people that she was the daughter of the police chief—my immediate reaction was that maybe she would be a sensible person, unlike most of the ignorant ones who seemed to populate this school.

As for Edward, he was a mystery to me. He seemed smart-always ready to throw in a very educated statement in English, and was what other people would describe as very good looking. But none of this fascinated me. What fascinated me was the fact that he, and his sister, Alice Cullen (who also resided in my home room) reminded me of my Father.

All three had the same, unusual eyes. Eyes that I though belonged to him alone. And their skin—all perfect. But it wasn't even just their appearance that interested me. It was the way they walked. A grace I could never master, even after spending all my life mimicking. Their steps seemed to be that of a dancer (especially when it came to Alice).

All of these qualities I spent my life believing, belonged to my father alone.

But now the Cullens were gone, and all they left behind was this broken girl who sat two seats ahead of me in my English class, with an empty seat beside her. A constant reminder that her beloved was gone.

Everyone whispered about the 'incident'. I heard them talking about how Edward dumped Bella and moved away to avoid any complications, while others said it was like a tragic love story. They were the center of gossip for quite sometime, but I doubt Bella heard any of it…Even though she sat, not 2 yards away, she was never truly their. It was as if, she was hollow.

I found myself watching her, feeling a sense of pity and remorse. She was painful to look at.

I, myself, have never felt the pain of love…. unless you counted the times I made out with a boy from back home, but that was more about teenage hormones the a desire to be romantic. And I think that was what made Bella fascinating to me. The fact that someone could change so drastically, from a smiling, girl, to a hollow shell within such a small time frame, with the only difference being her boyfriend moving away.

In my home growing up, I was never introduced to romance, besides that in books. My mother was a mystery to me, and me and my father never spoke of her. It was a taboo subject.

Maybe that was the reason that two months after Edward left, two months after watching this girl bare such horrible pain, I spoke to her.

It was the day before Christmas break, and I stood outside the school, frustrated that I had messed my bus, and didn't have a ride home, to my small apartment over the local bakery (owned my Mrs. Weber, mother of Angela).

"Damn it" I muttered as I watched cars pull out of the school parking lot. Now was a time when I wished that interacting with people were easier for me. That I could of made friends with some of the student rather that ignore them.

It was then that I saw her.

She was leavening the building, looking down to the ice-slicked pavement below her.

I don't know what made me do it, but it was then I called out to her

"Bella!"

She was surprised to say the least. I actually think that she almost sloped and fell on to the parking lot ground.

"Umm, yes?" she said to me quietly, in a dead tone.

"I know it's out of the blue, and very unexpected –especially since I've never talked to you, but I missed my bus, and have no way to get home…do you think you could give me a ride? Its not to far away, but still a hassle to walk."

She looked perplexed. Here I was the oddity at the school, talking to her…another oddity.

She seemed to debate in her mind

"I guess. Where do you live?"

"Over on Kite Street, it's the apartment over the Weber bakery."

We walked the rest of the way to her truck in silence.

The first thing I noticed when I got in was the gapping whole, that I could only guess once held a stereo. Bella looked to me, with almost a dreaded anticipation, expecting me to question it. But to her surprise I said nothing.

The ride was quite-no music, or talking. The kind of ride in I was use to.

On the rare occasions that me and my father would go out in his jag, he would never talk, and would never turn on music. I would simply look out the window and dream.

She pulled up to my home and looked at me.

"Thanks a lot. I don't know what I would have done without you." I said with a small smile.

"No problem Anna." She said without emotion.

And with that she took off.

I don't know how it happened, but that small car ride was the beginning, of our "friendship"

In English I got pared with her to do a research project on Shakespeare (I subject both of us knew very well) and at lunch I moved from my usual table that I inhabited alone to sit next to her.

We didn't talk much, and I think that's what she appreciated about me.

When we did talk, we discussed monotone subjects such as school work or literature.

She seemed somewhat pleased to learn that my favorite subject was physiological, rather that drama and romance. I quickly learned to shy away from subject she could relate to with Edward, and I think that's how our friendship lasted.

I would go to her house a couple times, help her clean, and work on school subjects. Her father seemed pleased that she was talking with someone, although I myself would call what we did talking. We were more of, keeping each other company. She kept me from being alone, and I kept her from falling apart.

Our friendship lasted this way for a long time, and eventually her father caught on that she still was not truly 'normal' he argued with her to go out with some of her 'other friends' saying that sticking with one person, and only one person was not healthy ("no offense Anna" he said to me) So begrudgedly, she did what I never expected. She planned on going out to see a movie (a Movie! I shuttered at the thought of what that might do to her…she might fall a part in the middle of it, if it had any romantic scenes) with none other that Jessica. Obviously she hadn't heard the gossip she had started about her. She wanted me to come along with her, but being in such close proximity with a girl like Jessica made me uneasy, I disliked her type very much, and it didn't help that she loathed me. ("She's such a freak!" I herd her say once)

"No thanks, I got to clean the apartment" was my excuse.

The next time I saw her, I could tell instantly that something was different. She seemed more…human.

She seemed to be aware of her isolation from the rest of the world. And tried to make up for it, sitting with her old friends at lunch (with me in tow), I could see the pain in her eyes when she realized just how far away she had been this last few months. After school one day, she took a different route, going past my exist on the highway and continuing down a isolated road. "Where are we going? Are you gonna take me somewhere kill me and hide my body?" I said joking, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere

"I-I just have to see something." She said. She stopped on a dirt road, and looked out to an opening in the distance. From where I sat I could see the outline of a beautiful old house, and I knew instantly where we were.

"Bella, don't do this to your self!" I practically screamed.

"do what?"

"this is 'their' old house right?" she was silent.

"what your looking for isn't their." I said silently, with concern

"Anna, I—" her voice cracked and I knew she was about to break.

With speed, she drove away from the empty home. We continued for a wile, neither of us saying a word.

"Bella, you cant keep doing this to yourself." I knew it wasn't my place to say anything, but I had to "you cant keep breaking, soon their wont be anything left."

She stopped the car, and looked to me, tears in her eyes.

"I just-" the words couldn't fit out of her mouth. With frustration she got out of the car and stood in the rain. I looked at her from the window and was struck with such strong empathy, I felt that my heart would break myself.

I got out and went around to the front of the truck to where she was.

"Anna…do you thin that I can ever be normal again?" she asked

"I don't think you were normal to begin with." I said. The rain continued to fall on us, till she looked over to the yard we were parked in front of. Sitting in the yard was a sign stating that a motorcycle was for sale.

I light bulb seemed to go of in her mind

"are you serious" I said with a smile, already knowing what she was thinking.

"What's life without danger?" She said running up to the front porch. I watched as she talked with a boy from our school. Eventually both came down to the truck to move the bikes from the curb to the bed.

I laughed at Bella and the odd smile on her face, as we got in the car

"Bella Swan, you never stop amusing me" I said

"You can't tell Charlie about this." She pleaded as she looked over to me

"Of course! Why ever would I tell the police chief that his only child is going to be riding a Harley?" And for the first time in our friendship we both truly laughed.


	3. Jake and Blood

AN: ok, so these past chapters (including this one) are mainly background chapters. So not much really happens in them, plot wise.

And I realize I haven describe what Anna looks like, do you want me to? I can in the next chapter, if you review saying you want to know.

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Jake and Blood"**

Bella wanted to go to La Push and meet up with her mechanic friend by herself, but I wasn't having any of that. I've been with her this long and wasn't going to leave her on her own now.

Over the time we spent together, I learned what hurt Bella to think about and helped steer conversations into other directions. And when I saw her on the verge of loosing it, I was always there to help her hold herself together, but it was never enough. She was still completely broken.

"So your just gonna ditch me and go find another person? Oh I feel the love" I said sarcastically. Somehow I was able to be so open around her.

"Jakes younger than us, I don't know if you will like him, he's very…happy." was her excuse.

"Please Bella. . . I'm coming with you. Accept it. Plus I need to meet more people beside you." I smiled slyly.

And with that we were on our way to the Black residences down in La Push.

Bella Knocked on the door, and an elderly man in a wheelchair answered the door.

"Hi Billy, I was wondering if Jake's home." She said nervously.

"Bella it's good to see you!" he said enthused, completely ignoring me.

"Bella?" a boy said coming up behind the man. I could only assume he was Jake

"Hi Jacob. It's good to see you; I was hoping we could hang out?"

"Yeah sure! I was just out in the garage, but if you don't want to hang their then…" but before he could finish his sentence Bella interrupted "No, that's perfect."

It was amazing. Bella was smiling. Truly smiling. Not forcing herself, or doing that half smile, half grimace she sometimes did.

"Jacob, this is Anna, my friend, is it ok if she hang out with us?" Finally I was introduced.

"No, no problem, Hi Anna, as you already know I'm Jacob." He said with a huge grin

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling. This boy had an effect on people to make them at ease and happy.

That was the beginning of our friendship. Together, me Bella and Jacob spent almost every day together, even when Jake wasn't working on the Bikes we would go to each others houses and do homework, or generally hang out. It was the first time in my life that I felt that I truly belong with a group of people. Being with them was so easy. I could be myself with out worry. And for the first time in a long time Bella wasn't in pain. And Jake…well he as just happy to be with Bella.

Jake was flabbergasted to learn that I lived by myself.

"its so awesome, you have your own place, how can you afford it?" he asked once

"I work part time in the Bakery, to pay off rent, and I have some money saved up at the bank". Okay, maybe 'some' wasn't the proper word. Money had never been an issue with my family. My father seemed to have a never ending supply of it. When I was 15 he opened up my own account and ever since, when ever I needed money all I had to do was with drawl the amount…it was never empty, even now, which made me hypothesis that even now, after I ran away from him, he still cared about my well being enough to pay for my unknown expenses.

"You know Anna, I think Quil likes you." Jake said slyly one day as we hung out in the garage

"eww…really?" I said nonchalantly, making him laugh at my response.

"Yeah he keeps asking me to 'hook him up'" he added still laughing

"Tell him not to give his hopes up, I got my eye on another Quileute boy" I said winking at him. It was an on going joke that I would say things like that to him. The first time I did, Bella knew I was joking but Jake had no idea. The look on his face was priceless even since I've continued to mess with him..

"Sorry Anna, but I don't like girls with short hair" was his response.

"Oh, you know I'm like totally adorable" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster.

We continued to laugh and joke as Jake worked on the bikes. And eventually time passed and he was finished.

"Anna you sure you don't want to try riding one?" Jake asked as we all stood outside in front of a large empty dirt road

"No thank you, Bella is the one wanting the near death experiences here, not me." I said in a nervous laugh.

"yeah sure, your just scared." Jacob teased.

I looked over to Bella, she seemed very…giddy. Like she couldn't wait for what was to come, but for some reason I didn't think it was the monocycles that had her interest. Sometimes she really worried me.

From the side lines I cheered them on as Jake gave her, his lesion on the mechanics of driving a bike. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, so I didn't worry much, but then again it was Bella we were talking about.

The afternoon passed on, with little excitement, unless you counted Bella almost getting killed by crashing (so typically her) but instead of freaking out about the blood gushing from her head, as any normal human would (like I'm one to talk about normality, hah!) she wanted to go again. This girl was addicted to adrenaline, was my diagnoses.

"Bella we should take you to a hospital!" Jacob said

"No! Charlie would freak!"

As they carried on their conversation, I felt an odd sensation over coming me. My stomach turned uneasily, at the sight of the blood on Bella's head. And a sickenly sweet smell filled my nose. Never before did I feel like this. My head started to pound.

I wasn't disgusted by blood, so why was this happening?

I swayed on my feet, my vision blurring, it was then that they took notice to my sudden discomfort

"Anna?" Jake asked

"I think…" but before the words could leave my mouth, I felt my stomach clench, and I fell to the ground, my stomach emptying on to the grass.

Bella was at my side, her hand on my back, rubbing small circles in a pattern, as I puked.

"Blood makes you nauseas to? "She asked, when I stopped

"No….it's never happened before" my voice held my bewilderment.

"So now I have two people to take care of. One who mortally wounded, and one who's deathly ill" Jacob teased from the background.

I felt my stomach clench again as another wave of nausea hit.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with me in a dazed state, while Bella and Jacob tried to fabricate a story to give to Charlie as to why her head was split open.

We went out separate ways, and I found myself thinking of my Father.

The way I never saw him eating, even though every single day of my life, he sat at the dinner table with me.

The way he would never go out in to the sun.

The way that he never glanced at a clock, but always seemed to know the time.

The way that every time I scraped my knee, he was never the one to take care of me.

The way his eyes would change from Gold, to black, to _red_.


	4. we all make changes

AN: so it's a short chapter, but important. I think that the point of view might change after this one.I hope I'm writing the story well…I don't think I'm properly portraying Anna's Dad, as I hoped too. (pout)

* * *

**Chapter 4 "we all make changes"**

After that day everything went wrong.

First, I was ill…an odd thing for me. Never in my life could I remember being ill. Once I had a sunburn, which left me in bed for 2 days, but that quickly healed (also one reason I deterred from the sun as much as possible). I knew I was anemic, but that was just something I lived with, it was never a bother. But this…this was something I've never felt before.

Unlike most who get sick, it wasn't the smell of food, that drove me to empty my gut, it was the sight of, the smell of, the thought of blood.

As I thought back to my life I realized that I had never seen so much blood as I did the day Bella crashed and hit her head.

My life back home had always been...sterile. No blood. No illness.

When I did bleed, one of my fathers research assistance, who helped him down in the lab in the basement, would quickly take care of me.

They were always so careful, to sterilize everything my blood might of touched. And afterwards, would take a sample of blood, to run test on. "to make sure I did not share my fathers ailment."

I knew my father was "not well" my whole life was spent around his "disease" but I was never sure what it was. He said he was anemic and had Lupus. But I always felt it was more….one of the reasons I left him so early in my life.

Was I gaining his illness?

I shuttered at the thought.

My symptoms lasted a while. But I never felt the urge to go to a doctor. I never had in my childhood, and did not feel the urge to start now.

But by the time I had recovered from the 'Onsets' as I called it now, the friendship I had with Bella and Jacob was in ruin.

For some reason, Jacob was ignoring all calls, and Bella was in hysterics about it.She felt that he was hiding something from her.

"Anna something is wrong; I know it." She said tapping her fingers on her kitchen table

"Bella, you're being paranoid. Jake is being…well a teenage boy. He always hangs out with us--a bunch of girls-- maybe he just wants to be with some guys for a change." I add taking a sip from the water she had brought me.

"Does that explain why he doesn't take my calls? I think even Billy is on it." She seemed anxious. "He always says Jakes out when I know perfectly well he's at home."

"Well let's stop the calling and just go to the reservation and get things straitened out." My voice held irritation. "I mean damn can't I leave you two for a couple weeks with out it all going to shit?" I said standing up "come on Bella, you know you want to see him." She stood and reached for her keys on the counter "Yeah. And if his precious Sam doesn't like us coming down, then to bad."

But things only got worse. I stayed in the truck while Bella spoke to Jacob. The rest of Jakes little—well big—gang watching them and me intently before eventually going it the small house.

I didn't know what happened, what he said to her, but when she came back, she was practically in hysterics. "What he say?" I asked

"His precious Sam is more important now." She practically growled.

"shit" I murmured. This is not what I thought would happen. I had never imagined Jacob to be so—so—mean. Not to Bella. That's why she got out to talk to him, no me. To Jake, Bella was someone special. Anyone could see it. I was his 'friend' while Bella was so much more.

If she couldn't save him from what ever was happening, then I had little doubt I could. If I were to talk to him it would probably only end with my cursing him in German.

She dropped me off at my home with out another word, and drove off. It was stupid of me to think it but for some reason the thought "so this is how it ends." Came to my mind.

And it did. At least for me.

Bella called me two days later to tell me that her and Jacob had got things straitened out, but for some reason she sounded…off. She told me she was down on the reservation and would be there most of spring break "getting thing cleaned up"

When I said I would join her, she quickly made an excuse for me to stay away.

'so now she's in on the secret?' I thought. I didn't know what was happening, but I could distinctly tell that I wasn't not invited to be apart of it.

"Fine Bella, then Go off and play with your new friends." I said before hanging up.

She tried to call back, but I never answered. It was my turn to be upset.

I had just lost the closet friend I had.


	5. Thoughts

AN: sorry for not having any updates over the weekend. But my home computer is lacking a space key, and you don't want to read a chapter with no spaces.

Well the POV changes in this chapter just like I said it would.

I am in the process of also writing an extra chapter, that I might add just for fun about Anna's Dad's past (would that be ok?)

THANK YOU TO ALL MY AWSOME REVEIWERS!

I try to reply to all reviews, so If I don't reply to you sorry.

Feel free to message me, I'm a very fun, nice person, I promise I don't bite.

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Thoughts"**

_-Bella's POV-_

As I walked along the rocky cost line of the beach, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. In less than a week I had discovered that my best friend was a werewolf, that a vengeful vampire was after me, and to add to all of that, my closest friend wasn't speaking to me.

'Anna, I thought you wouldn't be so overdramatic about this' I thought as I picked up a small round stone from the shore, throwing it in to the black water.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Jacob call out. I turned to see him running towards me, wearing nothing but a pair of old sweats.

"Hi Jake!" I was glad he was here to keep me company; being by myself for so long was not a good thing.

"So what have you been up to?" He said casually, with a huge grin, as he stood beside me.

"Just thinking" I admitted.

"Had any luck talking to Anna?" he asked looking out to the ocean.

I sighed "No. She's being really stubborn and not picking up the phone." I was silent for a moment "I guess its for the better if she doesn't get to close with this whole mess anyway, but…" I broke of

"Yeah, I miss her too . . . Buts it's not like we can tell her. Normal people shouldn't have the burden of knowing all this." his voice was oddly serious

"oh, so I'm not normal anymore?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood

"You were never normal to begin with" he said back grinning

I stopped walking, and stared at the water. She had said the same thing. But if ending our friendship, meant that she would be safer, than I had to do it. I couldn't have her being so close to me, when there was a very dangerous, vengeful vampire out there that wanted to kill me…and possibly, those I loved.

_Some time later_

Time passed, and I Got my Edward back. But I had lost my Jacob and Anna.

Was it a fair trade? Loosing my best friends in exchange for the one love of my life? Of course I would trade anything for Edward, but I still wanted all of them. I was selfish. I know.

I saw Anna in school, but she had reverted back to her old self. Spending lunch alone, or in the library. Ignoring people who tried to talk to her. People gossiped and joked on her, but I knew she didn't care. She was so independent and self sure, she didn't need the approval of other people to make her happy. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I should apologize. I tried to on many occasions, but she was so stubborn.

"oh, so are you going to let me in on the secret now?" she said when I confronted her in school, after Edward came back.

"I assume Edwards in on it now too? I guess we see who you really care about. Edward and Jacob. No room for me." With that she walked off. "Anna stop being so difficult! I told you I'm not hiding anything." But of course I was a horrible liar. She didn't even acknowledge me after that. If there was one thing she disliked it was people hiding things from her…that's what she told me when we first started talking.

_-Edwards POV-_

It was English class, and I felt boredom over coming me. Bella had been sent home with a cold, leaving me here alone without her. The lecture was less than interesting, the teacher clearly had no Idea what he was talking about. I doubted he even read the novel he talked about.

I didn't read her mind at first because I wanted to. I had better thing to concentrate on then the mind of some adolescent girl.

"Could he be like my father?" she thought. She sat two seats behind me, and her thoughts came in clear.

"could he be a vampire?"

I froze.

What did this girl know? Was she thinking of me?

"his eyes are the same as Dad. Gold and black….but Dad's eyes turned red too…I know I wasn't imagining it that night. I know his eyes were red. So does that mean Edward is a vampire? What has Bella gotten herself into? First befriending me, and then going out with a potential vampire."

There was no doubt. Somehow she knew. I concentrated on her thoughts, curious about her supposed "father" surely she didn't mean biological. No vampire could reproduce.

"I'm sure Father is one…so it shouldn't be a surprise to find them else ware….I haven't heard of any disappearances, maybe he doesn't kill….but if he's a vampire, what about his family?" she scooted her chair up, the screeching echoing through the room

"a family of that kind…how interesting." This was the first time anyone has gotten this close to finding out the truth besides Bella. And she figured it out with no help at all. I had to tell Carlisle.

"I shouldn't think this…" she thought

"I told myself I wouldn't think about Dad… that's all in the past now." Her mind eventually turned its attention back to the book in front of her. She cleared her mind of anything concerning the 'damned'.

'How interesting' I thought.

Eventually the bell rang; I was the first out of the door. I quickly made my way to the parking lot, and left the school. I had to tell Carlisle immediately.

The drive was short, considering my speed.

I went up to the main desk of the hospital, "can I help you?" the receptionist asked, she was new employee and didn't recognize me as the son of a doctor "I was wondering if I could see my Father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, do you know if he's busy?"

She looked bewildered as she picked up the pone and called to check.

"He's on his lunch break in the park across the street." She replied to me.

"Thank you." With a smile I was gone.

I could here his thoughts as I crossed the street, I was so in tuned to him, it was easy to pick him out of a crowed of people.

"Edward, what brings you here?" he said casually when he saw me.

"we have some trouble."

'what kind of trouble' he thought

"In school, I heard a girl thinking….she knows, or at least thinks, that we are vampires."

'how is that possible? What led her to think so? Nobody has done anything.' His thought were calculating.

"our eyes…that's what she noticed first. She knows that someone with gold eyes is a vampire, but I don't believe she knows that means we don't drink human blood, although she does have a hunch that we don't."

I paused for a moment

"She also believes that her 'father' is a vampire. Perhaps one of our kind found her as a child and raised her, I don't know, she stopped herself from thinking about him. But I'm sure that I heard her think that her father, at least on one occasion, had red eyes."

Carlisle took a moment to sort through the arsenal of information I gave him.

"what is her name?" he asked

"Anna Fleur. She befriended Bella while we were...away."

"Could Bella have told her?" he thought

"no, I don't believe she did. That's part of the reason they no longer speak. Bella believes it would be in Anna best interest if she doesn't get to involved. Obviously Anna was also friends with the 'dog' Jacob Black."

"Follow her, try to find out just how much she knows." He said "I'll ask Alice if she's seen anything."


	6. Dream

AN: I had fun writing this chapter. We are getting to the good stuff's (yay!)

So you know, Anna has short, uneven, self cut black hair. Piercing blue eyes, and is oddly skinny. (thought I should let you know what the main character looks like)

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Dream"**

--_Bella's POV_—

"I don't want you just spending time with Edward or Alice. You have other friends. What happened to Anna? You two were really close, and now you don't talk. And Jacobs been really depressed, seeing you would do him some good." Charlie said to me as we finished our dinner.

"Well…its difficult with Anna and Jacob." I said attentively. Not wanting to give to much away.

"What's difficult?" he asked me, eyes me suspiciously.

"With Jacob, friendship never seems to be enough, and with Anna…she's thinks I'm hiding things from her" I hated lying, but these things were true…to a point.

"Some healthy competition is good, and I'm sure Anna will forgive you if you just tell her what's going on. You know that she lives by herself; it must be hard on her to be alone. You and Jake were her only friends." He made a compelling argument.

"There is NO competition. And I already tried to apologize, but if it will make you feel better, I'll try harder. And I'll even make plans With Angela. See I can spend time with my friends equally."

I couldn't wait to tell Edward that I was a free woman. I thought I would never get off grounding.

As if on cue the doorbell rang.

The rest of the night passed by quickly, and before I knew it I was laying in my bed to go to sleep, with my personal angel, by my side.

"You've been preoccupied lately." I said to him in a half sleep murmur.

"There have been some…development's," he said quietly

"What kind?" I said slightly more attentive.

"What do you know about your friend Anna?" this I as not expecting.

I sat up in my bed more alert. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"More than you may know. So what do you know about her?" his velvet voice was calm.

I thought for a moment. "She use to live with her Dad, but got emancipated—or something like that. She likes to read. She doest watch TV, she thinks Tyler (from school) is cute, She got sick when she saw my blood" I was going to continue with random facts, but Edward interrupted me "when did she see your blood?" I guess I forgot to tell him about my motorcycle accident. "When I was learning how to ride the motorcycle, I kind of crashed." He looked displeased. "What else do you know? Do you know why she left her dad?" his string of questions confused me. Why was he asking about her? Was he also trying to get us talking again? But if that was the case, he was taking an odd rout of doing so. "She doesn't talk much about him. I think she said she left him so he could continue to study his research. She said he was a scientist. Always doing research down in his lab. I also heard her mention finding her mom once. But I think she gave up on that."

"Finding her mother?" he asked

"Yeah, she said her mom disappeared the day she was born…" I was silent. "Are you going to tell me what's happening? Why are you asking me about her? Cant you just go through her mind?"

"She has a very…guarded mind. She doesn't allow herself to think of particular subjects for to long. She mostly focuses on literature, or music."

"So why are you asking about her? Why are you reading her mind?" if she ended up being involved in this whole mythical creature scenario I gotten myself into, I don't know what I would do.

"She might have figured out that my family and I are not human." His words made me freeze

"How? —I never said anything to lead her on…I never…talked about you." How could Anna figure it out? She never talked to Edward or Alice, as for as I knew. It took me hearing the old legends to figure it out, and Jacob never told them to her. So how?

"I'm not sure. She hasn't thought of it since I first heard her thinking it. She also believes that her father is of our kind."

"Is that possible?" I asked him. Clearly interested.

"No. I have never heard of such a thing ever happening." His voice was stern.

"I had Alice look in to her, to see if she see's anything worth while. So far we have come up with noting. It may be a false alarm, but from what I heard…she knew her facts. More than most humans do."

For some odd reason I started to laugh." this is all I need. Not only my boyfriend, but also my two best friends involved in the mythical."

"its not Funny Bella. If she finds out, it could be bad." he paused "not that anyone would believe her if she told, but you saw what the voltori wanted to do to you, just for knowing. They would do the same to her if they found out she knew."

My laughter stopped. The thought of Anna in the grasps of the voltori was beyond terrifying.

"I kept you up to late, you should rest." he said gently, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah right…sleep."

Eventually sleep did over take me. I found myself dreaming of a old Victorian house. The kind of house you only see in movies. In front of the house was a small child. She had short Black hair, and a small figure. She looked up to me, and in a familiar—although more childish voice, she said "Bella! I've been waiting for you!" she giggled with childish delight as she held up a flower…a lily. "look what I found! Isn't It pretty?" it was then I recognized her.

It was Anna as a child.

"Anna?" my voice was timid. As I said her name a shadow formed over her, in the shape of a human. Only the eyes could be seen. Pricing red, eyes full of blood lust.

I tried to scream to Anna, to tell her to run away, but my voice was lost.

"why do you look scared Bella?" Anna said to me, her voice monotone.

"You kept your secrets from me." She closed her blue eyes.

"And I kept mine." Her voice was fierce, her eyes shot open revealing scarlet orbs.

With a start I awoke from the dream. A cold sweat of my brow.

"Bella?" Edward asked from beside me, his hands stroking my cheek

"it was a dream." I murmured.

"What did you see? You said Anna's name. I shouldn't have worried you about it. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about….its just my imagination."

--_Anna's POV_—

My first memory is of drowning. The water from a local river dragging me under the current, my cry's for help, unheard.

I was at the park with Mr. Kapp, my father's research assistant when it started to rain. He told me to stay on the covered bridge as he went to take an important call from the university he worked at.

But as with any child, curiosity got the better of me, and I fell over the railing, in to the oddly fierce waters.

I was sure that I was going to die. I stopped fighting the river, and it was then that I felt the cold, firm grip of an unknown man holding me. He swam like a shark. I remember how fast we seemed to move through the water, till we were on shore. I clung to the stranger. The coarse feel of his old cotton jacket scratching my face. I can clearly remember his smell…the smell of pine and smoke.

Mr.kapp said none of this happened.

He said he found me on the shore, soaked from head to toe, but not from the river, but from the pounding rain that poured down. That there had been no man who saved me.

But I know there was.

And it was now that once more I smelled that familiar scent of pine and smoke.

I looked around the restaurant I ate at; trying to find where the scent came from, to no avail.

I looked down to the vegetarian chili I ate, with distaste. Recently nothing I ate really satisfied me. I gave up on the food and continued to survey the surrounding. My eye sight lingered at one man at the bar. He had pale blond hair, and wore an expensive white suit. He seemed somehow familiar, but he quickly lost my interest when from the corner of my eye I saw a man cutting a piece of steak, loose control of his knife and accidentally slice his finger.

"Damn it!" he shouted as blood began to spill from his appendage.

A new sensation began to grow through me. My mind went wild, and I found my self falling on to the floor, clenching my stomach.

Before I lost consciousness I looked up to find the man from the bar staring at the man who cut his finger in an odd way. His eyes a vivid red.


	7. intrude

**Chapter 7 "intrude"**

_--Anna's POV—_

As I lay unconscious, I dreamt.

The Dream, and I know it was a dream, for never in my life had I seen him act such a way, my father smiled and laughed as he held a women close.

They were beautiful.

She had long wavy chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. She looked young. No more than 20, and he…he was ageless.

He smiled down to her with gold eyes, a smile plastered on his face. His black hair hanging loose across is brow.

"Celeste," he whispered her name, in love and concern

"Thank you." he whispered kissing her forehead.

I then knew who she was. She was my mother. The women, who in all my years remained faceless in my dreams.

I wanted to call out to them. I wanted to be apart of the love they were sharing, but was unable to. I was nothing more that a spectator, and had no right to intrude in such a beautiful scene.

"Promise me something Mikhail." Her voice was sweet, and kind.

"Anything" his voice barely a whisper in her ear.

"Promise that you'll always be there." She looked up to him, her eyes hiding secrets.

"I will always be here. You don't need to worry about that." A questioning smile on his lips.

"No, promise that no matter what happens, you'll continue to exist." Her voice began to fade as the dream changed. No longer was I with the loving couple; instead I was at my childhood home. An old white Victorian house nestled in the woods, surrounded by gardens.

Rain slowly made its way down form the heavens as I stood with my father, looking out over the forest.

"We'll continue to exist in this would Anna." He said down to me.

"We?" I asked him

"Yes. We're not much different, you and I. Yes, not much different at all. I see it in your eyes." His voice was melancholy

"Father…will I die?" my voice was a whisper

"Undoubtedly… but that's not the question, now is it?" he continued to look out in to the pine trees

"What's the question then?" I asked

"You already know it."

In a whisper I replied "when?"

"That's where the question lies." His voice was solemn as he closed his black eyes.

_--Edwards POV--_

I looked across the room to the sleeping girl. Her figure laying restlessly on the hospital bed. She mumbled in her sleep "mom…"

I knew what she dreamt. I could see every part of it.

Her dreams were vivid. Far to vivid than most. She remembered every aspect of her father. His gold and black eyes, his flawless skin, his grace. Features only acquired by members of my kind.

'Who is this girl?' I asked my self

Carlisle came in to the room. His question unspoken, but nevertheless asked.

"She's dreaming of her parents." The scene in her mind disturbed me. The picture she painted of her parents, reminded me all to well of Bella and myself.

"From what she's dreamt, I'm sure her father is one"

'Interesting' my father thought.

"Any leads on the scent of the 'other' one" I asked him.

While tracking her, Jasper clearly noted the scent of an unknown vampire at the restaurant she fainted at. But the scent vanished, just as it mysteriously appeared.

"_There was no trail of him entering or leaving the building, it was like he suddenly appeared_." My 'brother' had said.

"No news. Alice couldn't see anything either. Though she did say that she will wake up in less than an hour." He paused for a moment

"Alice isn't telling us everything."

I took in my fathers words "theirs no doubt. She been blocking me from reading what she saw, but whatever it is, its got her excited."

My attention was drawn back to the girl as she fell in to another dream.

She stood alone in a hallway, looking in to an old mirror. She touched her face, her reflection mimicking her, but she was different, her once blue eyes were a piercing red. And her face had an unnatural perfection.

"We're alike, you and I" her father said from behind her. His eyes the same as hers.

"Much more alike than you believed" his voice was almost a whisper.

"when?" she asked a familiar question.

"Much farther away than before" he finally answered.

Her mind slowly drifted away, but not before her subconscious asked the question that had been plaguing her

"_Am I a vampire like my father?"_

She then awoke from her slumber. Carlisle walked over to her bed.

"Miss Fleur. I'm Dr. Cullen. You fainted in a restaurant, do you remember that?" he asked, taking a small flashlight and moving it across her eyes, checking her vision.

"Their was blood…I—" she never continued her sentence

'Why?' her mind asked

"You don't seem to have any damage, just take it easy for the night" Carlisle told her, writing on the paper on her chart.

"What happened…. to the man?" she asked.

"He'll need stitches on his finger, but he's fine" my father replied in a smile

'Not that man, the other' she thought

'He—he was dangerous. His eyes…they were—they were that of a predator.' I sat silently listening. She had noticed me yet.

'They were the same as the night I saw Dad…right before Kelly died.'

She shuttered.

In her mind the vision of a body plagued her.

The body lay in an unnatural position, its neck tore open. The body belong to a young teenage girl, no more than 14 years of age.

'Kelly…' her mind mourned.

Her memory switched to the same girl but healthy, laughing, smiling.

"Anna you dope, stop reading and come to the store with me!" she remembered the girl saying.

Anna continued thinking of the memories of her departed childhood friend. As I silently left the room without notice.

Carlisle followed me

"We need to continue following her, and try to find out more. She defiantly knows about our kind. From her memories I can conclude that her 'father' had the same diet as ours, but…strayed at least once….it was her friend who was the victim. That's why she left her home." My voice was silent, no human could possibly here.

"To think that one of our kind would take in a child and raise it. Remarkable." Carlisle thought.

"From her mind, she has is no doubt that he is her real father. He must have never told her he's not."

"I've heard stories of male vampires impregnating human women…but those are very few and far between. And never have I heard of a case where the mother, let alone the child survives." His voice was hushed

"Do you think she could actually be?" I asked

"Have you noticed her scent?" he said looking in to her room.

"Its not potent…it smells almost dulled." I replied.

"Yes." Was his reply.

* * *

AN: Yay! I can't wait to write the next chapter, TWILL BE GOOD!

So what do you think of what's happened so far?

I love long detailed reviews, with lots of info in them

I'll try to answer any questions you may have. (but if you don't ask, I wont know to answer, now will I?)

For those who want to know. I imagine her father to look like Johnny Depp.

Her mother looks like one of those innocent classic beauties.

I HAVE A NEW FANFIC UP! I hope to update it soon.


	8. what I am

AN: short chapter but major. The next chapter is bound to be a good one, but it wont be up till maybe next week (can you stand it till then?) I'm going to try to update the story 'child' today, so if your reading that look forward to a new chapter by today.

Please review and tell what you think!

* * *

**Chapter eight: "what I am"**

I left the hospital that night with my senses going wild. It felt as if the whole world was spinning. Every smell was oddly intense. My eyes sight was far better than it previously was. And my legs, They seemed to never want to stop walking. I took the city bus to my house, and climbed in to bed, not wanting to go against the doctors orders. Dr Cullen; much like his son, he reminded me of my Dad. His eyes were pure gold and the way he spoke seemed timeless.

I didn't sleep that night. I never got tired. I just tossed in my bed waiting for my lids to feel heavy. But the sensation never came… it didn't come the next night either.

I missed school for five days. Locked up in my little house. Angela from school came by to bring me my missed schoolwork. She told me that Bella And Edward were going to Florida over the weekend, to visit her mom. Bella sometimes told me of her mother, and I'll admit when she talked of her I was jealous. I wish I had a mother to talk about. I said my 'thank you's and closed the door. This town was suffocating. Within that instant I decided to leave. I would do the same as I did before, hitchhiking my way somewhere far away. I chose Forks because it seemed so far away and distant. Now it was dangerously close.

I packed quickly. Ignoring all of my useless items I acquired over the year. My small backpack was full of sanitary items and cloths. Necessities I needed on the road. I wore comfortable close as I left my house and headed to the bank. I took out as much money as I could and left. I seemed to walk for hours on end till someone picked me up. He was a balding man with a red face, but his eyes seemed kind. He said he was headed down to Arizona, and asked if I need a ride "yes thank you" I said in a meek voice.

We road in silence for about an hour. The voice of Johnny cash playing form the stereo. I guess he and the song 'ring of fire' on repeat because that was the only song I heard as I stared out the window. The black night passing me by.

After a while the man seemed to get figidy. I just passed it off as him needing sleep. We left the main road and went down a dirt one. "Where are we going?" I asked him

"To get something to eat, I know this great little diner" to told me. And like a fool I bought it.

We continued to drive for a while till we stopped. We were in the middle of the forest, a place where he knew no one would hear me scream.

I panicked, and tired to get out of the car. But the man was too strong. He went around to the passenger side and dragged me out, saying with a deep voice "don't fight" as I struggled he laughed. He pinned me down to the cold ground, holding my wrists down with his hands.

I don't know what happened. One minute I was struggling the next I lunged forward and bit him, striate on the neck. Blood pooled in my mouth and he scream incoherently.

Next thing I knew I was over powering him, drinking up the warm fluid escaping from him. It was intoxicating. The hunger that had grown in my stomach was finally subdued.

I continued to drink, till I realized the man moved no more.

I jumped off him and stared at his body. The angel reminding me eerily of the night I found my best friend murdered.

After that it was noting but pain. I fell to the ground screaming. The fire seemed to spread through my body within and instant. My very being seemed engulfed in agony.

I yelled out for someone to stop this invisible flame that overpowered me. In the distance I could swear I heard someone laughing.

I lay writhing in pain for god knows how long before finally someone came. My vision was blurred and I couldn't make out their features but I remember their cold hands touching my skin, cooling off the fire.

I don't know how much time passed before I could truly understand the world again. Until I could make out the words that they were saying. I was in a brightly lit room. The white walls confusing me. 'Where am I' I thought

"Anna?" I heard a calming voice say. Before I could look to see who it was, he was standing over me. It was Dr. Cullen.

Within that instant I realized what had happened.

I was one of them.

I drank a human's blood…. I was like my father.

I was a vampire.

A realization dawned on me and I seemed to fall a thousand feet within an instant.

I tried to run from this fact. The fact that one day I too, could be one of the 'immortal'. My father told me once.

_"Its in you Blood Anna. This…curse. It lies dormant within you, waiting to take control. If you do not resist it, it will over take you and no longer will you be human."_

_"Is that why mother left?" I asked him._

_"Your mother…she left for a much different reason. She didn't leave ' you' she left 'this'"_

And now 'this' is what I had become. No longer could I run from this fact.


	9. Once upon a time…

AN: Sorry for the delay on updating any of my stories. But it was the weekend and I felt that I should spoil myself by going out and seeing Iron man and Narnia.

-more authors note at end of chapter-

* * *

**Chapter nine: "Once upon a time…"**

_It was a cold December day that they met._

_She was no older than 19, and he…he was ageless. By chance they crossed paths at a park. There eyes met, as they walked past each other. She was memorized by the color of his; he was memorized by her smile._

_With out a single word, they knew instantly that they would fall in love._

_'dating' wasn't appropriate for what they did. No word could describe what they were to each other._

_There courtship didn't last long before they married._

_She knew what he was, and in her words 'it didn't matter'._

_She loved him for who he was. Not 'what' he was._

_And to him, she was the single most beautiful thing he ever encountered in his long life._

_She was clear in her intentions; She wanted to stay with him. And He was clear with his, he wanted her to 'live' not simply exist, as he did._

_They married on a fall day in the Appalachian Mountains. And traveled the world together._

_Eventually she wanted to settle down. To live in a single home and have a family. He told her countless times that was impossible. That his 'kind' could not reproduce. She didn't listen. Years passed and his prophecy remained true. There was no child for her to hold and love. He was against the very idea of even adopting a child. 'his kind was inappropriate for child raising.' He told her. And still she did not listen._

_At first she thought she was ill. Never before had she felt so sick. It was a few weeks later that they discovered the truth. She was with child. His child._

_He was discussed with himself. How could he put her in so much danger?_

_For a mortal woman to bare a vampires child, was a death sentence for both. Never before had a child survived the pregnancy. Never before had the mother._

_Yet months passed and both survived. Till one day, labor came. A day the he feared._

_Hours passed till she gave birth to the small girl. She didn't cry as most children do, she simply observed the world with serious eyes. He was thrilled to find that her eyes were blue, the same color as her mothers._

_The women slept after the birth, and he went to his lab to observe the child and run tests on her blood. He feared that within her lied the fate that he suffered. That one day she to would be one of his 'kind'._

_He never again saw his wife._

_From the small room she gave birth in, in the old Victorian house in the woods, she vanished. And it was in the moment the baby first started to cry._

_He could have followed her scent, and tracked her, but he was use to rejection. She was not the first person he loved to leave him._

_And so he raised the girl._

_When she cried he would sing to her. When she laughed he would smile at her. He gave her a proper education. Teaching her of the world, its histories and sciences. In to her he passed his love of the written word._

_In many ways she was exactly what he needed. A companion, who instinctively loved him; but all the while he waited. Waited for her to become what he was. Waited for her to discover the truth about their lives. Waited For her to leave him, just as her mother did._

_-_

**AN: so I've been waiting for an appropriate time to put this in the story, just kind of a little background on Celeste and Mikhail, Anna's parents. I know its very short, but you can deal with it. THANK YOU for the long reviews I've been getting! I love to get long reviews with your honest opinions in them. Tell me what you love and hate, what made you sad, what made you want more. Tell me what you think of the characters. I LOVE FEEDBACK! (I'm like a whore in the way)**


	10. changed

AN: I humbly present the tenth chapter of this little story! I hope you like it.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers! Without I would loose all motivation (seriously).

Well all of you wanted to see the reactions, and here are SOME of them. I could have made this chapter longer. But I'm impatient and don't wanna, so just deal with waiting for another chapter

* * *

**Chapter Ten: "changed"**

_Carlisle POV—_

I was working the late shift at the hospital when I got the call from Alice. I knew instantly something was wrong. Her voice was frantic. "Carlisle, I'm not entirely sure how it's going to happen, but she going to become one of us." She said to me. "Who Alice?" my first thought was of Bella, even though I already knew that within the end of the year she would join my family. "Anna Fleur, she planning on leaving the town, I didn't think anything of it when I first saw it, but then she decided to get in the car with some stranger, who plans on raping her. I then see her biting him, killing him and becoming a vampire." I was silent for a moment "is that possible Carlisle? Can she be turned by drinking blood of another human? Even if her father _is_ a vampire, its still…"

"I'm not sure; I've never encountered a situation like this before."

Emmett, Alice and myself ran to where she saw it happening, but by the time we arrived it was to late. We found her on the ground writhing in pain. We searched her body for bite marks, we already knew weren't their.

We had no other choice but to bring her back to our home.

"So you think her Dad is a vampire and that's why she one now?" Emmett asked in disbelief. "I've never heard any shit like that before." He added

"In France I heard of a vampire impregnating a human women. Its rare but it does happen." I said to my family stationed in the living room, where on the couch Anna lay still in pain.

"What happened? To the women?" asked Esme

I looked in to her eyes "The women died during pregnacy, the child was never alive to begin with." The room fell silent except for the occasional groan of pain coming from Anna.

"so how did it happen?" Asked jasper looking down to the girl.

"I assume that within her blood, the venom we have lied dormant within her system. Waiting to be awoken. And when she tasted his blood, it did awaken, and now, its active in her system, turning her."

"so she's becoming a vampire without even being bitten" Jasper said softly.

_Bella's POV—_

As we drove back form the airport, I could feel the tension fume off of Edwards skin.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Even since he received a phone call in the airport, he's been on nerve.

"Nothing Bella" he said smiling towards me. Ignoring the road zooming past us.

"what was the phone call about? What did Carlisle say?" he wasn't going to hide this from me.

"just something about a patient he has." he didn't look like he was lying. "what patient?" I asked. He didn't respond. My mind immediately began to think of Charlie and my friends. But he would tell me if one of my friends was in trouble wouldn't he? Especially if something happened to Charlie. He wouldn't hide this kind of thing from me would he?

"Tell me Edward! Who?" my voice was stern "its someone I know right?"

I could see him debating in his mind. Deliberating if to tell me.

"Yes you know her." He said "I want you to stay calm Bella, but something Happened to Anna." His words reverberated

My mind seemed to empty at the moment

Anna? What happened to her? It must be serious if he was acting like this, was she dieing? Oh god.

I started to hyperventilate. "Bella calm down. She's ok...now. But she wont be in any condition to see anyone." He said to me

"why, what happened?" he stayed silent

"Edward, I'll find out sooner or later so tell me!" why was he being so shut mouth about this

"she decided to leave Forks, and got picked up hitchhiking." My thoughts went silent as he spoke

"Something happened and she…well now she's a vampire." His last words caught me off guard. what did he mean vampire? Surely Anna, My Anna couldn't be a vampire. Without realizing it, I started to cry. The though of never seeing her clear blue eyes, seemed so sad. And instantly I was reminded of my dream. The small version of Anna, smiling and laughing one moment and the next angry and fierce.

"how?" I whispered "who bit her?"

He remained silent for a few minutes

"No one. She hid something from you Bella. She was _raised_ by a vampire…her father. She's always had the potential to turn. The venom has always been in her blood."

His words didn't make since to me. How could my Anna, my sweet Anna who cried during finding Nemo be raised by a vampire? My mind flashed to the dream, and the shadowy figure hovering above her.

"where is she now?" I asked him. My voice still not back to normal

"at my home."

"let me see her!" I insisted

"No Bella, she was just turned, theirs no chance I'm letting you near her." But as he spoke his phone began to ring.

"Yes Alice?...what? no!" I listened to his responses

"I'm not letting her-"

"Alice, are you sure? How can that be?"

"I understand. But I'm not happy with it."

He hung up and sighed in annoyance.

"What did Alice say?" I asked him

"She said I'm bringing you over to see her." He said staring at the road ahead in annoyance.

When we arrived at the Cullen home, I was a nervous wreck. I dint know what I would find. Would she still be herself? Would she still be the girl who helped me through that horrible time? Would she still laugh at the word Deutschland? Would purple still be her favorite color? Would she still think of me as a friend, rather then dinner?

"Can you hear what she's thinking?" I asked him as we sat motionless in his car

"Yes…she's remarkably calm. She smells your blood but can resist, oddly easy for a newborn"

We got out of the car and made our way up the porch to the living room. Alice opened the door just as we walked up. "Hello Bella! I hope you had a nice trip?" she smiled as if nothing happened. As if my friend didn't just get turned in to a vampire.

"where's Anna?" I asked

"Bella! " I heard a familiar voice say, as my once friend came in to sight.

She was beautiful.

Her black hair was still unevenly cut, and her bangs still covered half of her face, but it seemed, intentional rather than laziness. Her skin was a flawless pale. Her eyes, a frightenly vivid red. She looked like a glamorous rock star.

"So…." She said nervously, looking at the ground. She then seemed to gain some confidence "How could you NOT tell me your boyfriend is a vampire!" she sounded exactly like her old self. Not some monster that thirsted only after human blood, as most newborns do.

To my surprise I laughed. "Me? How could YOU not tell me your FATHER was a vampire!"

She started to laugh to. "guilty as charged" she said closing her eyes and smiling. and for a second it felt like it did when it was just me her and Jacob hanging out in the garage. My thoughts then halted to a stop.

Oh no. Jacob. Jacob the werewolf who hated vampires.

Did he already know what happened to Anna? What would he do? Would he try to kill his once friend?


End file.
